


Canon in D

by scarlett_knecht_miserables



Series: From Beginning to End [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cutting, Depressed Grantaire, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Grantaire is an artist x10, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Self Harm, also very small mention of valjean and javert relationship, because he's cool like that, grantaire does shit enjolras would have never guessed he could do, sads, very few actually angsty things but this has some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_knecht_miserables/pseuds/scarlett_knecht_miserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Les Amis group has no idea why Grantaire has invited them to this bar or why they can't even find him until he shows up on stage and works some magic. They soon learn that Grantaire has more passion in him than the eye meets and has the most beautiful way of showing it. Enjolras feels as if he's looking at an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canon in D

* * *

Enjolras groaned as his alarm clock bleeped rather obnoxiously. He pulled the pillow away from his face and threw it at the alarm clock, which fell on the ground promptly to break. Serves it right. Who the hell set the alarm for _six in the morning_ on a  _Saturday?_

He looked around; it was still dark outside of his room and he could hear Jehan and Courfeyrac talking quietly, their words muffled through the thick (thank God) walls. They were probably cuddled close, if he knew Jehan, and talking about rather obnoxiously sweetly and romantic things that Enjolras despised to talk about with the two. God forbid that of all people,  _they_ were the ones awake at six on their day off. 

Enjolras' phone beeped, signaling that he got a text message. The world shouldn't even exist yet, and there were officially three people that he gave a shit about awake before him. He hadn't even had his coffee yet and someone was texting him like he- 

It was from Grantaire. 

How the hell is he awake at this ungoldy hour? 

**R <3: r u going 2nite? **

Enjolras rolled his eyes. For weeks, Grantaire had been talking about some surprise he was going to present the Les Amis with at some bar. He had mentioned something about "REALLY REALLY important" and "you'll find me like three times cooler." and "this means a lot to me oh my god please come." and everyone excluding him had agreed to come. Of course, he didn't decline, because honestly, what could he deny Grantaire of? He just had to think up his scedule, and it just turned out that he was free tonight. 

**You: Yes. But please, tell me what it is I am agreeing to? You don't have some special stripping talents, right? Is that what we're going to go see? Oh good God, R, don't tell me that thats what we're wintessing.**

**R <3: u flatter urself. no, i'm not stripping. nd i can't tell u, u'll just have 2 wait nd see! p.s., wear something kinda formal. **

By the time he got the last text, he was already up and getting coffee. Wear something formal? When did Grantaire ever dress "formal" for anything? 

Enjolras was shaking his head as Courfeyrac entered the kitchen wearing some of Jehan's boxers and a t-shirt of a band he did not recognize. He smirked and sing songed, "I know what Grantaire's secret is." 

Enjolras practically rolled his eyes out of their sockets. "You seem to think I care... why?" Enjolras was stirring his coffee as Courfeyrac chuckled. 

"Come now, Enjy. This is Grantaire. Of course you care. Don't think none of us see the signs."

"Whatever he said is right." Jehan popped in, going straight for the cabinet and for a not-so-danish like cherry danish. 

"And what, pray tell, signs do you two dipshits seem to be speaking of? It's six in the morning and I've not had one cup of coffee so please, dear God, EXPLAIN what you mean here or go away." 

"The signs that you secretly are in love with him." Both of them said at the same time, Jehan climbing in Courfeyracs lap. 

Enjolras exhaled audibly and continued with making his coffee before he got another text from Grantaire. 

**R <3: btw u wld like 2 c me strip wuldnt u Apollo? :) ;) ;) <333333 xoxo **

Enjolras blushed and took a long swig of coffee, not even bothering to respond. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Ponine: r you going 2nite? you should. i know what R is doing :)**

Enjolras scoweled, stopping the rather empty grocery basket on the way to his car. How come she AND Courf knew? 

**You: Am I serioulsy the only one whos got NO idea whatsoever??**

**Ponine: no. just me and courf and taire. only his best frands. :3**

**You: I am best friend enough...**

**Ponine: you'll see. you'll love it.**

**You: We'll see...**

* * *

**R <3: i can see u :3**

**  
**Enjolras fidgeted, running his hands through his hair and looking for signs of Grantaire, who was at the other side of the diner. He was currently wearing an apron and smiling very brightly. Shit. He forgot Grantaire worked here.

Grantaire stalked over to him slowly, doing a jig of some sort to represent his giddyness. Hell, even Enjolras would be giddy to see that little of people in this particular diner. He laughed, amused as Grantaire spun and almost tripped on his face. Composing himself, Grantaire walked normally the rest of the way and pulled out his order pad, ready to take down whatever he needed like the good little waiter he is. 

"And how are we today, dearest Apollo?" Grantaire smiled down, bright as the sun, and Enjolras felt his heart leap in his throat. 

"Fine. I'll have the usual. What about you?"

"Ah, ya know, same shit different day." Grantaire finished writing the order and handed it to Cosette, who was behind the counter. Cosette's father owned the small place prior to her being there and passed it down to her and retired early. "Your favorite guy came in holding hands with Proffeser Valjean today." 

Enjolras gaped, gesturing Grantaire to sit down. "Who? Wait, Valjean is GAY?" 

"Who would've known, hmm?" Grantaire shrugged. "Anyway, he was holding hands with the officer that arrested you during one of the riots a few months ago. Javert, I think it was?"

Enjolras was petrified. "I wouldn't have ever guessed either of them were gay! And it's funny, because Javert arrested me at a LGBTQ meet! And he is GAY?" Enjolras was finding this hysterical. 

"I wasn't surprised, honestly." Grantaire nonchalantly replied, pulling up his sleeves to reveal fresh cuts. It's obvious that he didn't mean to reveal them, as he scoweled deeply at Enjolras's confused and hurt glare he gave. Grataire hadn't been cutting for weeks; why were these new cuts littered all over his arm? "...Don't say what I think you're going to say, please." 

"I'm not... just," Enjolras swallowed audibly. "can I look at them please?" he spoke with a gentleness that he didnt even know existed in him. Grantaire nodded mutely, holding out his arm for Enjolras to inspect. 

Enjolras winced, seeing the deepest cut in the middle. He rubbed it softly to test its strength, making Grantaire hiss involuntarily. "That ones gonna leave a nasty scar. May I... may I know why you've done it again?" 

Grantaire shrugged, feeling rather down. "My father and my self loathe, I guess. I tried to invite him to the bar tonight and he ranted on... self hate came back into play and it just kind of happened. I didn't mean for it to, really..." 

Enjolras was more enraged now than worried. Grantaire's father wasn't someone that he particularly would save if he was hanging off a cliff; no, he would dance on his fingers. The man was insufferable and a drunkard, who beat his wife to a bloody pulp all the time and completely ignored his only child up until Grantaire started getting in trouble in his teens. The man made Grantaire seriously hate himself. He called him worthless and a fuck up all the time, and even worse, makes Grantaire believe it all. 

Enjolras popped his knuckles and cleared his throat, nodding a 'thank you' gesture as Cosette brought his usual order of a fudge sundae out. "I'll kill him." 

Grantaire rolled his eyes. "No you won't. And besides, I wouldn't want you to. I won't stoop down to his level."

Enjolras nodded, but still angry. "One of these days, I'm going to show that "man" how much of a man he really is. How can he do these things to you?!" Enjolras was at the yelling point now, and Grantaire had to shush him quickly, as they were getting very weird stares.

"Look, I don't know, okay? This is my only relapse. You know that. I'll be fine. Please believe me." Grantaire assured him. 

Enjolras nodded stonily. "We'll talk more about it some other time, I guess." 

"Yeah..." Grantaire finished off. "Listen, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you tonight, okay?" 

Enjolras nodded and Grantaire started to walk away when Enjolras grabbed his clean arm. "Listen... please don't do this again. I worry about you, you know. I care. I really do." 

Grantaire smiled shyly, pulling away. "I know." 

 

* * *

 

 

**You: R relapsed.**

**Ponine: what? srsly?! wen??**

**You: Idk. We didn't talk much about it. They're all over his arm. He said it was because his dad.**

**Ponine: gr8. ill clean out his room of all razors.**

**You: Promise?**

**Ponine: yea. nd i'll confront him about it.**

**You: Kthx. You know I worry.**

**Ponine: enj, every1 knows u worry. dnt worry ill take care of it nd ill take care of him.**

**You: Shut up.**

**Ponine: ;)**

**You: Can I ask you something?**

**Ponine: yea**

**You: Do you think Grantaire is gay?**

**Ponine: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IM TELLING COURF AND JEHAN AND COSETTE AND EVERYONE.**

**You: I only asked if you think he's gay!**

**Ponine: cant u tell.**

**You: No.**

**Ponine: .... u r more naaive than i thought. omg.**

**You: Go away.**

* * *

**  
**"COURFEYRAC."

"I'M COMING I'M COMING." Enjolras was in an outfit crisis and he needed someone he's slept with to advise him. 

"Which one!?" Enjolras had four sets of clothes set out. One was a pair of slacks with a green dress shirt and his dress shoes. The rest were regular button up shirts with jeans and his unused tennis shoes. 

"White if you plan on getting laid tonight." Courfeyrac confirmed and ran out. 

White was what he ended up going with. 

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was there and the stage curtain was closed. Enjolras slicked his hair back and wore the shell necklace Grantaire had brought him back from the beach when they were both sixteen. He wondered if Grantaire would recognize it. 

In his hands, he held two Smirnoff originals; one was half gone and the other was obediently waiting to be claimed. It was Grantaire's favorite after a big accomplishment, and he figured that this would be big, considering that no one except his two best friends knew what it was. 

Eponine nudged his side. "So. You're looking quite nice tonight. How are you feeling?" 

"Nervous." Enjolras admited. 

"You've no reason to be. You know he always does great."

And Enjolras couldn't argue with that. 

The curtain opened up to reveal a sleek black piano. A man that Enjolras did not recognize came onto the stage with a handheld mic, who was dressed in black similar to him and looked very professional. 

"Good evening, guests. Tonight we have a very special young man coming onto the stage playing for us. He's been training with me for months, and I gotta, say; wow! What a learner! There's no one quite as fast of learning as him. Tonight he's playing a very special piece composed by Johann Pachelbel called Canon in D." 

Enjolras froze, and something warm bursted inside of him. 

Not only was that his favorite piece, but that's what was playing when they first met. 

"This young man is going to go far in life. He's dedicated this to his true love, who should be out in the crowd tonight. He says you should know who you are. So I'd like you guys to put your hands together for Grantaire!"

Time was moving in molasses. Grantaire came on stage with a dark green long sleeved dress shirt and a bow tie. He wore black slacks and dress shoes. He was shaved clean and his creamy skin looked absolutely perfect in the stagelights. He looked like an angel. 

Grantaire sat down and cracked his knuckles, signaling the crowd to go completely silent. 

There was a heisitant pause before Grantaire started the piece very slowly, savoring each note into his long artist fingers. His lips were pressed together tightly in concentration, trying so difficulty to make this perfect. Enjolras's world froze as he watched Grantaire play the piece. Each note slid easily from him as if it were nothing. Grantaire rocked slightly with the piano, trying to even out the sounds it made with movements of his own. A small smile was pressed in between his tightened lips, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to Enjolras. Enjolras was mesmerized and couldn't tear his eyes away. He fell silently into a chair next to Eponine and the rest of his body fell limp. He put the drinks on the table that he sat at, never tearing his eyes away from the perfection before him. The notes were making him tingle in places he never knew he could. The buildup of the song sent chills down his spine. He blinked once, and he felt wetness stain his cheeks. He raised his hand in disbelief; was this really making him cry? 

He turned his attention back to Grantaire, and time slowed down. He felt everything that Grantaire had been trying to tell him for years, and the overwhelmth of emotion brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't seriously believe that, after all these years, this was the one thing that was missing. The pieces came together, and in one burst of light, he finally understood the poems Jehan wrote for Courfeyrac. He finally understood the relationship between Marius and Cosette. All of the love songs finally made sense and the cheesy romatic comedies finally had depth and meaning. 

And so did the man on the piano. 

Grantaire finished the piece, glancing Enjolras's way and winking, flashing him a bright smile as he stood up and the audience erupted in waves of cheers and whistles and clapping. The Les Amis was going nuts, and all Enjolras was doing was clapping and smiling proudly. 

Grantaire came down from the stage, recieving various amounts of praise and applause, but the only one that mattered to him was the way Enjolras clasped his hand into his and brought it up to his mouth in a kiss. Grantaire smiled fondly, cupping Enjolras's face with his two. "So you remembered..." 

Enjolras laughed breathily at that, kissing his hands in praise even more. "As did you, obvoiusly... Grantaire, I'm so proud of you... I'm so... I didn't know you could do that!" 

Grantaire chuckled. "Very few people knew that, Apollo... you were the one who made me want to show it." He then pulled Enjolras into a chaste kiss, warm and supple and welcoming. They both smiled into the kiss when cheers of "FINALLY!" and "I TOLD YOU SO!"

  
It was only the start. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song: http://youtu.be/H1kGJoGVpOs 
> 
> Hope you liked it :3


End file.
